


Of Fluffy Feathers and Exfoliating Cream

by DontKillBugs



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mentions of homelessness, mild discussion about toxic beauty standards, written during a lunch break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: While browsing cosmetics, Webby and Lena have a conversation about hygiene and beauty standards.





	Of Fluffy Feathers and Exfoliating Cream

Lena frowned, scanning over the shelves and shelves of lotions, creams, and polishes. "I just don't get it. What is even the point of all these beauty products? These weren't even problems that needed solving until the companies said they were."

Webby shrugged, browsing the shampoos. "Toxic beauty standards are a thing, unfortunately."

Lena picked up a tube, her brow wrinkling. "Ex-fol-i-ating cream? That sounds painful."

"What about your hair dye?"

Lena fiddled with her bangs unconsciously. "That's different. My hair is punky. All this-" she motioned with both hands to the massive shelves "-just feels unnecessary."

Webby shrugged again, crouching to peruse another shelf. "It's important to some people. You have your dye to help you be your best self, some people use this stuff."

Lena sighed. "I get that. It's just... It feels excessive. When you're homeless, hygiene has three rules: if it's dirty, wash it; if it's too long, clip it; an' if it needs exfoliating, either call a plumber or your local clergyman."

With a chuckle, Webby pulled a bottle from the shelf. Satisfied, she tossed it high above her head, stood from her crouch, met the falling bottle with a rising knee, bounced it off her foot, and expertly caught it.

Flashing a wink at her girlfriend, she smiled. "Look at it this way: without all this variety, I wouldn't be able to have the super fluffy hair and feathers you love so much." 

Her cheeks flushing, Lena rolled her eyes and planted a kiss atop Webby's fluffy noggin.

"Fair."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble that landed in my head. I wrote it up and posted it on Twitter during my break. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
